1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to marking products and, more particularly, to a tape that is used to mark boundaries on a variety of substrates such as factory floors.
2. Background Information
Various boundary marking systems are known in the art. These include rails, painted lines, and tape lines. Tape lines are desirable because they can be lifted when a space is reconfigured with excessive damage to the floor. A drawback with some tape products is inconsistent coloring. Another drawback is that the edge of the tape is prone to being caught on floor cleaning devices or skids. Another drawback with existing tapes is the tendency for the adhesive used to hold the tape to the floor to be squeezed out the side of the tape where it collects dirt and helps to delaminate the tape from the floor.